


Can I have some pokemen cards?

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Pre-OT6 - Freeform, Teenagers, like thirteen or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous said:  OT6 where Ray is selling Pokemon cards at school and the rest of the AH guys are the only ones who buy them (from the recent RTAA)</p>
<p>This prompt was from the rtshippyprompts page</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can I have some pokemen cards?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: OT6 where Ray is selling Pokemon cards at school and the rest of the AH guys are the only ones who buy them (from the recent RTAA)
> 
> This prompt was from the rtshippyprompts page

“Pokemon cards, five for a dollar” said Ray waving the cards about, lots of people walked past as he waved the cards about, he had been selling them for the past few weeks and had managed to get at least five dollars from various different boys.

“Ummm, yeah can I get five pokemen cards” asked the wild haired boy,

“Pokemon… Do you play?” asked Ray handing them over, the boy shrugged and gave him a dollar,

“Did you wanna play sometime?” asked the Puerto Rican with a grin. The boy stared at his feet before sprinting away without another word,

“Okay then…” muttered Ray. School hadn’t been going great for him this year, the new move meant he was in a new place with no one he knew so making friends was kind of tough, pokemon cards had become a big thing around school so Ray had tried to sell them, though apparently some other kids were selling spice tv on dvd tapes. Though he likes to think he has good deals, one dollar will give you five cards, two will give you ten or they are just twenty cents each. Recently he had been able to buy some lollies recently and more cards, he was pretty sure he was so close to getting a shiny one.

The next day rolled around pretty quickly another boy came up to him to buy some cards, was this the same boy from last week, this boy had red hair and a nice smile but didn’t want to talk too long, he did ask a few questions though.

“Do you like video games?” asked the red haired boy, 

“What?” asked Ray sorting through the cards, he had expected for him to run away.

“Video games, like xbox or ps3, do you play?” he questioned louder this time,

“Uhh yes” replied Ray hesitantly.

“Which one?” asked the boy again,

“Xbox” said Ray.

“Okay” replied the boy walking away, what just happened?

~

Wednesday was the middle of the week and he had received another visitor for cards, this one looked familiar, his auburn curls and glasses made Ray remind him of something… Oh.

“Hey, do you sell the pokemon cards?” asked the boy,

“Y-yeah” stuttered Ray staring at the cards,

“I want five” replied the boy frowning, or maybe thats just how his face looked all the time.

“Don’t you sell spice tv dvds?” questioned Ray,

“Yeah, why, you want one?” asked the boy grabbing his bag off from his back,

“No” said Ray quickly, he shoved the cards into his hands and walked away fast forgetting about the money. Well great, after that awkward experience he can never talked to him again.

~

“Hi” said a voice from nowhere, the Puerto Rican jumped and looked up to see a taller boy staring down at him. He was pretty sure his flight, fight was broken unless freeze was one of them, he would have to ask his science teacher. But at the moment Ray felt like running,

“H-hello” replied Ray,

“Do you have the, uhh, the cards?” asked the boy,

“The pokemon cards?” questioned Ray,

“Yeah those” said the boy glancing around.

“Yeah, did you want some?” asked the Puerto Rican,

“Can I get five?” he requested.

“Yeah, thats a dollar” said Ray holding out five,

“Here” said the boy handing over a dollar in return for the cards,

“Do you play?” asked Ray, he would be damned if he didn’t at least make one friend before the week was over,

“No” said the boy looking over them.

“Then why are you buying them?” questioned Ray,

“I’m Ryan” introduced the boy,

“I’m Ray” replied the Puerto Rican,

“I know” said Ryan with a shrug.

“We haven't met before” responded Ray puzzled by the situation.

“I know” said Ryan with a smirk on his face,

“Then how-” began Ray but the ring of the bell cut him off from talking.

“See you later Ray” said Ryan walking away, the Puerto Rican watched him go to the end of the hall and around the corner, oh shoot. Class!

~

Ray was used to bullying, but this year had seemed to hit him harder than last, being the new guy put a huge target on his back. And they just kept finding new things to tease him about, his height, his heritage, his lack of friends. Which to be fair he was trying to get new friends it was just really hard when you have a target painted on your back,

“Hey loser!” shouted someone from behind him. Speaking of which, he turned for a second to see three older boys who had been bullying him, he clutched onto his cards and sprinted down the hallway. He could hear them catch up behind him, he probably shouldnt of looked behind him as he went around the corner but he needed to know if they were still chasing him, the next thing he knows is he is on the ground from running into someone, jesus where they made out of bricks?

“Ray?” asks a familiar voice,

“Ryan” says the Puerto Rican but then remembers about the three guys chasing him, he gets up and stumbles behind Ryan to use him as cover. He couldn’t help it, wait why was everyone here that bought his cards.

“Oi foreigner” says a voice, he turns back to see the three guys standing there with their arms folded, a sneering look across their face made Ray want to run again.

“Is there a problem here?” asked Ryan, 

“Unless you want there to be Haywood no, we just want the runt” responded the middle one,

“Yeah thats not going to happen” replied a voice next to Ryan, 

“This isn’t your fight” said one of them.

“Doesn’t really seem like a fair fight, three against one” said the red head,

“What's it to you?” asked one with a scowl,

“He is our friend” said the wild haired one putting a hand on Rays shoulder,

“Hey, Jeremy ain't it? Piss off or I’ll tell your mothers that you bought porn off me, you too Nathan and Trent” said the auburn haired boy, the three boys seemed to want to say something but stalked away, 

“T-thanks” stuttered Ray turning to face the small group.

“No problem Ray” said the redhead with a smile,

“How do you know my name?” asked Ray,

“Oh, that would be my idea…” muttered the oldest one there.

“Idea?” questioned the Puerto Rican,

“This is Geoff, the redhead is Jack, Michael is the porn selling angry one, and Gavin is our British one” introduced Ryan pointing at everyone as he went along,

“Ello” said Gavin with a grin.

“Hi, no wait, the idea” said Ray,

“Well we all wanted to be friends but you didn’t really let anyone approach you unless you were selling cards so we tried to see you lots so you’d be our friends” explained Geoff.

“Thats stupid… and really sweet” said Ray with a small smile,

“And for once I wasn’t the one dumb, dammit, I meant the dumb one” said Gavin face palming, everyone in the group laughed with the Brit.

“Wait I have a question, does that mean none of you like pokemon?” asked Ray disappointedly, 

“I do” said Michael, the Puerto Rican grabbed the cards from his pocket and began discussing them, the others groaned then started to walk away. Michael must have been used to this because he began to walk with them while still chatting, Ray hesitated for a moment but followed his friends, wow, that felt good to say.


End file.
